


Порно для Солдата

by Hrenougolnik



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Explicit Language, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29441799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik
Summary: Брок решает подогнать Зимнему Солдату порнухи на подрочить. Солдат считает, что в исполнении Брока оно будет самое то.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Brock Rumlow
Kudos: 59





	Порно для Солдата

Когда Брок и еще несколько бойцов торопливым шагом подходили к лаборатории, там разговаривали на повышенных тонах. Один голос он узнал: Макгрегор, редкостный ублюдок, любитель доебаться до мышей, в принципе не убавлявший громкости, кроме как со старшими по званию. В армии луженые глотки ценились, вот и дослужился, страшно сказать, до капрала. В Гидре, правда, ори не ори — без толку, особенно при работе с гражданскими, так что капрал быстро перешел из звезд в балласт. Говорили, что ему спихнули какой-то засекреченный научный проект, на котором горели пачками все, кто не угодил начальству.

Брок еще удивился — с чего бы в лабораторию поднимать отряд по тревоге? Мыши взбунтовались? Утечка? Так отряд без химзащиты... Потом они вошли, держа автоматы наготове, и полуголый здоровяк, стоявший посреди помещения, кивнул на них:

— Ты меня напугать, что ли, вот этим думаешь?

Тут все встало на свои места: у парня, окруженного на почтительном расстоянии техниками в белых халатах, сияла железом левая рука, то есть перед Броком светил крепкими сиськами сам Зимний Солдат. А если Зимний Солдат повышал голос, то вооруженное подкрепление было как нельзя более уместно. Брок с ним раза два пересекался пару лет назад — так, издалека, тому помощь-то ни к чему была, разве что стволы подавать.

Впечатление составить хватило.

О чем там сцепились языками Железный Кулак Гидры с этим уебком Макгрегором, Брок не успел разобраться, потому что спор явно сдулся. Капрал, сверкая близко посаженными глазенками из-под кустистых бровей, обвел бешеным взглядом помещение и рванул как подстреленный в угол, где кучковались лаборанты. Там он схватил за локоть единственную представительницу прекрасного пола в этом яйценосно-яйцеголовом собрании — не первой свежести востроносую бабенку с отличными, к слову, буферами — и потащил за собой.

— Вы что себе позволяете!!! Я вам не какая-то, я научный работник! — завопила та, явно понимая в происходящем куда больше, чем Брок.

— Родина требует жертв, — отрезал капрал и толкнул ее в сторону Солдата, сам оставаясь от него на безопасном расстоянии.

Научный работник сумела погасить инерцию и не врезаться в гидровского монстра, но затормозила в каком-то вздохе от него, да еще спиной. Съежилась, вцепилась себе в плечи руками, замерла, будто в клетке с тигром.

— Вы не имеете права требовать от меня такого, — пролепетала она, явно боясь орать в такой близости от Солдата.

— Пожалуйся, — бросил ей капрал и упер руки в бока. — Ты просил поебаться — на тебе поебаться, а за пределы базы ты у меня шагу не ступишь.

Солдат дернул дамочку на себя, придержал железной граблей, демонстративно нюхая ее волосы, будто собираясь сожрать. Та пискнула и разом аж уменьшилась. Макгрегор, развернувшись на каблуках и яростно топая, вихрем вынесся из помещения.

Брок переглянулся с Джеком. Гидровский киллер, которому периодически промывают мозги и которого хранят в холодильнике, получил от руководства разрешение изнасиловать гражданскую, а они должны — что? Спокойно смотреть? Брок почувствовал, как рука сжалась на рукояти шокера.

— И часто тут такое говно происходит? — светски поинтересовался Джек. Ствол его автомата нервно подрагивал, будто Джек усердно отговаривал себя делать то, что очень хотелось.

— У меня дети, — всхлипнула научный сотрудник, поднимая на Солдата заплаканное лицо.

— Иди водички попей, — сказал тот мягко.

И выпустил ее.

Брок почувствовал, как в едином порыве выдохнули все присутствующие. Научный сотрудник исчезла из кадра быстрее, чем орешки к пиву на пятничных посиделках в баре.

— Опять дрочить, — вздохнул Солдат, недобро зыркнув вслед Макгрегору, — хоть бы порнухи подогнал, уебок.

Он зашагал к противоположному выходу, лаборанты уступали ему дорогу с резвостью, выдававшей большой опыт. Брок и Джек снова переглянулись и потянулись за ним: приказ есть приказ.

Они остановились возле туалета. Сбежать из изолированного помещения было попросту невозможно, а намерения Солдат обозначил предельно ясно. Охранять его из коридора было вполне себе удобно.

Брок промотал в голове события последних минут. Солдат, по сути, был пленником. Норовистым, кусачим, но тем не менее бесправным. При всем при этом он не был мудаком вроде Макгрегора, который упивался властью над теми, кто не мог ответить. Черт, Броку иррационально нравился этот парень.

Это хотелось выразить.

Он сунулся в телефон, порылся в порносайтах — периодически на заданиях случалось многочасовое ожидание, так что в закладках этого добра лежало порядочно. Стукнул в дверь костяшками, скользнул в туалет, надеясь ничего лишнего не увидеть.

— Слышь, Солдат, а тебе какие нравятся?

Склонившийся над умывальником Солдат плеснул воды в лицо, выпрямился, поймал взгляд Брока в зеркале.

— Да я, в общем, не привередливый, — сказал он не без удивления.

— Ну там, черные, белые, азиатки? Милфы, подростки?

Солдат окинул его цепким взглядом.

— Мужики. Военные. Смуглые, накачанные, темноволосые, ростом чуть пониже меня, небритые. Теплые. В непосредственной близости.

Брок заржал.

— Да ты охуенно непривередливый! Может, Макгрегор зря мечет икру, завел бы козу на базе: и молоко, и тебе подруга...

Солдат скрестил руки под грудью. Брок с души не ебал, как у мужика вообще такое может получаться. Выглядело впечатляюще.

— Это ты себя с козой сейчас сравнил? Лейтенант, у тебя однозначно борода лучше.

— Мне типа тут постоять и бородой потрясти? Тебя такое заводит?

Брок всем своим существом ощущал, что порет чушь. Это было довольно странно, и пора бы, наверное, сворачивать дурацкий разговор, но по груди у Солдата стекали блестящие капельки воды, и отчего-то вид завораживал.

— А ты хочешь меня завести? — усмехнулся Солдат.

— Ты вроде дрочить собирался. Я тебе вроде как хотел порнуху подогнать, но меня не заломает постоять тут и самому, я, правда, не по этой части, но если тебе только посмотреть...

Солдат обернулся к нему лицом, с этой ухмылкой, от которой в помещении резко подскочила температура. Оглядел более прицельно с ног до головы, как облапал.

— Одежды на тебе, сам понимаешь, многовато.

Брок покосился на дверь, сбросил разгрузку и расстегнул ременную перевязь. Стянул через голову футболку. Вопрос «нахрена» оставался открытым. Солдат поглаживал себя в паху сквозь штаны.

— Классные сиськи, лейтенант, — мурлыкнул он, — и сам ты классный. А пресс у тебя — как доска для стирки.

— Как что? — переспросил Брок, следя за его рукой.

— Доска, на которой стирали. Раньше. Давно. Такая ребристая... ай, да хуй с ней. Забей, не важно.

— Типа нравлюсь?

— Типа нравишься. Потрогать дашь?

— Нет.

Солдат надулся, но поглаживать себя не перестал. Под тканью прорисовывались очертания уже вставшего члена.

— Сам себя тогда потрогай, — попросил он, и Брок, кривляясь, смял горстями грудные мышцы, как девицы в порнухе. — Придурок. Погладь.

Брок провел ладонями от ключиц до пояса штанов, пробежался пальцами вдоль ремня, и взгляд Солдата стал масляным. 

— Снимешь?

Вопрос «нахрена Броку все это надо» вставал ребром, но пока ответа не находилось, Брок расстегнул ремень, бренча металлической пряжкой. Расстегнул штаны, чуть приспустил, чтобы жопу стратегически прикрывало, а спереди видно было трусы. Под трусами все пока функционировало в штатном режиме, но от того, как внимательно Солдат вглядывался в эту зону, там стало подозрительно тепло. Что за эксгибиционизм проснулся на пятом десятке, Брок не понял.

— Дальше. Ты вроде порнуху обещал, а это пока что в лучшем случае эротика, да и то просто потому, что ты горяч как смертный грех.

— А тебе прям все и сразу.

Плавным неуловимым движением Солдат сократил расстояние между ними, оказался так близко, что Брока обдало волной его жара.

— Эй!

— Я не трогаю, — сказал Солдат и засунул руку себе в штаны, — тебя.

Если бы этому парню приперло потрогать, Брок бы трусами не отмахался. При всем его опыте перевес сил был явно на стороне киборга-модификанта, не зря усмирять его вызывали элитную группу захвата с автоматами. То есть Брок доверился. Дико непривычное дело. Спину своим доверял в поле, это да, ну и по умолчанию, в общем-то, предполагал, что из отряда никто не покусится на его задницу, если они перебрали в баре. Правда, там вроде как и желающих не было, а тут...

Он доверился невменяемому киборгу на основании впечатления «он не мудак». Ну окей.

Лучшее Оружие Гидры при ближайшем рассмотрении оказалось смазливым молокососом, едва ли разменявшим четвертый десяток. Если бы Брок не видел его в деле, решил бы — брехня, какой из него снайпер с такими патлами? Железная грабля, правда, внушала уважение, как и пухлые рубцы на стыке с нею. Да и мышцы были вполне себе, явно не декоративные.

Солдат по-птичьи склонил голову набок, разглядывая Брока. Изучил лицо, едва не облизывая взглядом. Провел носом вдоль шеи, вынуждая запрокинуть голову, чтобы избежать контакта.

Разумеется, заботливый Джек выбрал именно этот момент, чтобы приоткрыть дверь дулом автомата.

— Брок? Тебя типа спасать или как?..

— Съебись, — рыкнул Брок, немного сердясь на то, как интимно выглядела их с Солдатом условно невинная композиция.

Джек сделал отвратительно понятливое лицо и закрыл дверь. И ведь не будешь объяснять потом.

— Брок — это имя или фамилия? — проворковал Солдат на ухо.

— Имя.

— Бр-р-рок. Ты пахнешь... куревом, по́том и немного парфюмом. Мне нравится.

Брок хотел было сказать, что его не очень-то ебет, но если совсем уж честно, такое пристальное внимание было приятно. Даже от мужика. Особенно от мужика: девчонки на Брока вешались и было это довольно привычно, а вот такого еще не случалось. Чтобы парни оборачивались вслед — бывало, но вид у Брока был суровый и на подкат не настраивал, так что настолько близко к стоящему члену ему оказываться не приходилось с курсантских времен.

— Подними руки, — шепнул Солдат, и Брок послушался, завел руки за голову, открывая бока и подмышки, где запах был резче. Грудь ходила ходуном, что-то в этом всем волновало.

Ладонь Солдата двигалась под штанами плавно и неторопливо. Больше, видать, ласкала, чем дрочила.

Железная.

— Не холодная? — спросил Брок.

— Хочешь потрогать?

Брок с любопытством провел рукой по металлическому плечу. Солдат довольно зажмурился.

— Ты ею чувствуешь?

— Немного. Нравится?

— Ничего такая игрушка. Видел, как ты ею стены крошил в Айове.

Солдат хмыкнул.

— Может, где-нибудь еще меня потрогаешь?

— Обойдешься. Обнюхал, и будет тебе, давай на дистанцию.

Со страдальческим хныканьем Солдат послушался и отдалился на пару шагов, жадно следя за руками Брока. Эта жадность в его глазах что-то делала со здравым смыслом, Брок, зеркаля чужие движения, сунул ладонь в трусы, поглаживая себя. Яйца моментально подтянулись, член дрогнул, с готовностью пробуждаясь.

— Покажи, — больше угадал, чем услышал, Брок.

Член снова дрогнул, давая понять, что у Брока сейчас встанет от того, что на него смотрит бешеный гидровский цепной пес. Это требовалось осмыслить, но заниматься подобными вещами лучше в другое время, поэтому Брок просто сгреб ладонью всю гроздь гениталий и вывалил наружу, подперев яйца резинкой трусов. Солдат довольно рыкнул и явно сжал себя покрепче.

— О да, детка, — шепнул он.

Расстегнутые штаны сползли на бедра под весом ремня и шокеров. Брок погладил себя обеими ладонями, провел по груди, по животу, ныряя под резинку. Развернулся, опираясь на ледяную стену грудью, отклячил задницу.

— А вот так? — спросил он, поглядывая на Солдата через плечо.

— О господи, да.

Брок завел ладони под ткань трусов, гладя себя по ягодицам. Высвободил большие пальцы из-под резинки, медленно потянул ее вниз, чувствуя холодок на обнажающейся коже. Солдат у противоположной стены захлебнулся стоном. Не видеть его было неспокойно, но это беспокойство заводило. Непредсказуемость. Опасность за спиной. Брок стоял с голой жопой, чуть ли не наклоняясь, перед мужиком, который на него дрочил.

Член, подрагивая, окончательно распрямился, ткнулся в холодную стену.

Брок покосился через плечо. Рука Солдата двигалась размашисто, и да, он уже не просто поглаживал, он дрочил свой чертов член. Брок прижался лбом к кафелю, пытаясь унять жар, стянул трусы еще ниже, на бедра, и развел ягодицы, демонстрируя себя.

Если бы сейчас ему пришлось объяснить, что на него нашло, он бы, черт возьми, не смог сказать ни единого связного слова.

Ему было до цветных кругов перед глазами в кайф дразнить Зимнего Солдата. Дергать метафорического тигра за его метафорические усы. Чувствовать всем телом, что в любой момент отмороженный гидровский убийца за его спиной может пройти эти три шага между ними, заломить Броку руку своей железной клешней и сделать что угодно, что только взбредет ему в голову.

Свернуть шею, к примеру.

Или выебать как сучку. Боже.

В мире было очень немного людей, которые смогли бы нагнуть Брока Рамлоу.

— Ты такой... Черт, ты такой офигенный, — пробормотал Солдат, и член Брока пустил на стену тягучую каплю предэякулята, размазывая ее по кафелю головкой.

Брок содрал с правой, рабочей руки перчатку, плюнул на ладонь и сходу врубился в кулак.

— Повернись ко мне, я хочу смотреть, — попросил Солдат таким голосом, черт, хрипловатым и горловым, низким, что отказать ему не было никаких сил.

Брок даже не столько обернулся, сколько перекатился плечом по стене, не переставая дрочить. Не так он себе представлял этот день, когда чистил зубы поутру. Яйца поджались так сильно, что ныли, он легонько оттянул их вниз свободной рукой. То, как смотрел Солдат... в его взгляде сквозило алчностью. Хищным голодом. Брок не помнил, чтобы на него так хоть кто-нибудь смотрел за всю его жизнь.

— Если бы я разрешил... потрогать, — сказал Брок, — что бы ты сделал со мной?

Солдат застонал.

— Черт, я вылизал бы тебя... Везде. Эту загорелую задницу. Эти чертовы кубики пресса. Соски, подмышки и шею. Я нагнул бы тебя над умывальником и раскрывал бы пальцами долго, нежно, пальцами и языком. Засадил тебе и отымел так, что мы яйца отбили бы друг об друга, а потом кончил бы внутрь, в тебя. И тогда развернул бы тебя лицом...

— Ну ты и жадина, детка, — рассмеялся Брок и потянулся за телефоном, сиротливо валявшимся на краю умывальника. — Боюсь, ты все это не успеешь, у тебя всего минута.

Он выставил таймер и повернул экран к Солдату.

Стоило только «01:00» смениться на «00:59», как горячее тяжелое тело вдавило Брока в стену. Первый контакт оглушил, обжег. Реакцию у Солдата тренировали десятилетиями, времени зря он не тратил.

Минуты хватило бы за глаза, чтобы распечатать Броку задницу. Или трахнуть в рот. Минута, на самом деле, — это очень много. Особенно когда ты голый в руках сексуально неудовлетворенного киборга-модификанта с уже готовой эрекцией.

Он будоражил, как русская рулетка. Брок не зря по кривой дуге обходил казино и букмекерские конторы: берега терял в момент.

Солдат притерся всем телом, судорожно выдохнул в шею. Жаркий, твердый в непривычных местах. Застежка на его штанах царапнула бедро, но Брок забыл об этом раньше, чем перестала ныть поврежденная кожа: этот чертов, мать его, ублюдок прижался членом к его члену. Всей, мать его, обжигающе горячей длиной. Скользко проехался по уздечке рельефом головки.

То, что Брок не кончил сразу, можно было списать только на возраст.

То, что он уже не мальчик, что ему уже давненько не двадцать, подарило ему жалкие тридцать семь секунд.

Цифры таймера сменялись как эпохи, Брок слепо, глухо дышал и тонул между холодом стены и теплом тела. Ласковая ладонь обхватила оба их члена, и Брок застонал в чужой рот, чувствуя, как внутри зарождается дрожь, будто в недрах вулкана. Солдат слизнул с языка последние намеки на самоконтроль, и Брок впился в его губы.

Цифры катились к нулю с той же скоростью, что Брок — к оргазму, и кто первым пересечет финиш — решали доли секунды. Солдат потерся сосками о его грудь, и Брок успел.

Оргазм вынес мозг, как выстрел в затылок.

Брок еще добрых полминуты не мог собрать себя в единое существо, и чертов таймер пищал, а Солдат скулил в шею, додрачивая по сперме. Наконец Брок сумел сфокусировать взгляд и попасть пальцем по кнопке. В оглушительной тишине чужой стон был до краев переполнен мольбой, и Брок не стал отталкивать — потянул на себя, обняв за плечи.

— Читер, — фыркнул он, когда Солдат с гортанным возгласом спустил ему на живот.

— В следующий раз — хотя бы две минуты, — проворчал тот, нехотя отлипая.

— В следующий раз? — рассмеялся Брок. — Да ты после Кресла имени моего не вспомнишь, незабудка!

Солдат ухмыльнулся.

— Все, что стоит помнить, я записываю. Две минуты, Брок. А коз пусть ебет Макгрегор.

И да, после этого дня Джек стебал его минимум месяц, но Брок твердо знал, что оно того стоило. И что следующий раз обязательно будет, и может быть, вполне может быть, таймер случайно начнется с парой лишних нулей.

И что два часа пролетят как две минуты.


End file.
